


kinda

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [80]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: i was going to post chapter nine tonight but ive just wrapped up a rather long chapter and wanted a lil break :) hope you enjoyed !
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	kinda

The drink in her hand was running low, so Elide politely excused herself from the circle of Lorcan’s friends that she’d been talking to and made her way to the kitchen. 

Her hips moved unconsciously to the music as she poured cranberry juice and vodka into her plastic cup. It wasn’t her favourite drink, but it was simple and the easiest to tell if someone had messed with it somehow. 

A warm, large hand slid across her lower back. At the first touch, Elide tensed, but as her body recognised it, she relaxed back into the hulking frame of her boyfriend. _Fake_ boyfriend. “Hey,” she said, silently cursing herself. 

It had started to become more and more easy to mess up and forget her and Lorcan’s arrangement lately. Her subconscious didn’t want to think any of it was fictional. 

“Hey,” Lorcan replied, reaching over her to steal her drink and sip it for himself. Elide turned to scowl up at him. He made a face at the amount of spirits in her drink, “Christ, Lochan, how fucked up do you want to get tonight?” 

“Stop stealing my drinks,” she avoided the question, snatching the cup back and draining half of it. 

Lorcan smirked and cornered her against the counter, his body blocking her in. “And what are you gonna do about it,” he lowered his head, his full lips ghosting over her collarbone, “princess?” 

Her breath hitched and Elide crossed her arms over her chest, as if it would hide the blush that bloomed across her cleavage and throat. “You’re a pig.” 

“Mmm, you love me like that,” Lorcan murmured, pressed heated kisses up her throat and jaw. Just before he got to her lips - sticky and shimmery with iridescent gloss that had him wanting to act up - Lorcan paused. He lovingly cupped the sides of her neck and stroked his thumbs over her jaw, “You wanna get out of here? I’m kinda over it.” 

Elide nodded, flashing him a soft smile, “Yeah, of course.” She shoved him away to turn, dumping her drink down the sink and rinsing out her cup before tossing it in the recycling bin. Without turning around, she asked him, “Are you gonna drop me off at my place or…” 

“I was thinking you could stay with me tonight, but if you want, I can drop you off at home.” Lorcan tried for nonchalance and the only reason it worked was because Elide was trying to tame the wild beating of her heart. 

She turned back to him, smiling brightly at him, “That sounds good. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

Yet another smirk tugged at his lips and Lorcan brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, “Horror movie marathon?” 

“Yep!” He laughed as Elide laced her fingers through his and tugged him behind her through the house. They called out good-byes to their friends on their way and when they got outside, Lorcan pulled Elide back against him. “What are you– _oof_!” 

The sound was ripped from Elide’s throat as Lorcan slung her over his shoulder like she was nothing and continued walking. “Lorcan,” she wiggled over his broad shoulder, pummeling his back with ineffectual blows, “put me down!” 

The man just banded his arm across the backs of her thighs, “Stop moving, you’re gonna fall.” Laughter laced through his words and Elide narrowed her eyes at his back. 

With a new resolve, Elide squirmed more erratically than she had before and Lorcan swore, “Stop it, I don’t want to drop you.” 

Elide smirked and jabbed him in the side, “That’s what you get for telling me what to do.” 

Lorcan unceremoniously dropped her from his shoulder. He still had the grace to make sure she wouldn’t tumble and his hands hovered over her waist as she landed on her feet. “You’re so fucking stubborn, Lochan.” 

While he was busy shaking his head at her, with fake ire in his eyes, Elide dug her hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys. She darted around him to the driver’s seat and hopped in, “You love me like that.” 

Lorcan couldn’t argue with her and reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat. 

When they got to his apartment, Elide disappeared into the bathroom. Lorcan had kept his hand on her thigh the entire ride, making innocent circles with his thumb over the material of her skintight jeans. Damn him. 

He had no idea what he was doing to her and it was so fucking unfair. She wanted to be mad at him, but it wasn’t Lorcan’s fault that she had fallen in love with him. He had explicitly stated that they were dating to make his ex, Maeve, jealous. He’d even laughed, telling her how much of a joke it was when Rowan warned him not to in case he caught feelings. 

She blew out a long breath, trying not to cry as she washed her face. Elide had spent enough nights at Lorcan’s apartment to have a small collection of her skin care and other things. Lorcan had been the one to bring it up, to sell the ruse a little more if Maeve ever decided to drop by unannounced, which wasn’t unlike her. 

Every time she’d done it, Elide had had the utter pleasure of greeting her. Usually, when Maeve buzzed up, they would quickly mess Elide’s hair up and Lorcan would toss her whichever shirt he was wearing. 

Maeve’s eyes always flashed dangerously when Elide opened the door, but she had never attempted anything other than a cold asking of Lorcan’s whereabouts. Elide got such joy out of telling Maeve he was still in bed or waiting for her in the shower. 

Elide rubbed her eyes as she slipped into Lorcan’s bedroom, making a beeline to his closet. She made to strip when someone cleared their throat from behind her and she turned, spotting Lorcan lounging on his bed with his laptop on his lap. “Oh. I didn’t know you were in here.” 

“Oh,” he purred, dragging his eyes down her body and up again, “don’t let me stop you, princess.” 

She snatched her favourite t-shirt of his and hissed, “You’re such a pig, Lorcan.” Elide marched back into his bathroom as he laughed, looking far too pleased with himself. 

When she walked back out, her legs bare beneath his shirt, whatever he was going to say died on his tongue. Elide smirked and cocked her hip to the side, “My eyes are up here, Lorcan.” 

He swallowed and flicked his eyes to the side, shifting in bed, “Whatever. Do you want to pick what we’re watching?” 

Elide put her clothes on his dresser and climbed into bed beside him. The moment she sunk into the mattress and pillow, her eyelids drooped. She pointed randomly, “That one.” 

Lorcan chuckled and pulled her into his side, “You tired, babe?” 

She hummed, turning her face into his chest, “Yes. Sleepy.” Elide lifted her head to rest it against his shoulder. “We should watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.” 

“That’s not a horror movie. That’s a Christmas movie.”

“Yes it is and no it’s not,” she murmured softly, completely melted into his side. “It’s not nice to argue with your girlfriend.” 

“I would _never_ argue with you, princess,” Lorcan replied, gently combing his fingers through Elide’s long hair and scratching her scalp with his nails. 

She hummed again, moaning softly as he did it again. “Do that again,” Elide whispered, her eyes falling shut. It seemed like too much effort to open them up again.

“You falling asleep on me, El?” 

“Mmmm… yeah.” 

Lorcan laughed quietly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, “Go to sleep. It’s ok.” 

“Ok,” Elide whispered, her hand curling into a fist over his heart. “You’ll stay with me, right?” 

“For as long as you want,” he promised. 

Without a care in the world, Elide told him, “I want you forever and ever. ‘m never lettin’ you go.” 

The next morning, Elide woke up sprawled across Lorcan’s bed. She sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Lor? Where are you?” 

She heard Lorcan’s deep laugh from the other room, “Making breakfast, princess. Stay there, I’ll be back quick.” 

“With tea?” 

He scoffed, “Of course. I’m not brave enough to face Elide Lochan without her morning tea.” Footsteps approached his bedroom and a couple seconds later the door opened. 

Lorcan leaned against the doorframe, crossing his tattooed arms over his equally tattooed chest, “Morning, darling. How’d you sleep?” His dark eyes glittered with delight at her messy hair. 

Elide rolled her eyes and brushed it back, “I slept very well.” She smoothed her hands over the duvet and fell back onto the pillows. “Come back in bed with me. Be lazy.” 

He laughed, shaking his head, “You know I have work, El. And so do you.” 

“That’s boring.” 

“You’re boring.” 

“ _You’re_ boring.” 

“No, _you’re_ boring.” 

“Uh- _uh_ , you are boring.” 

“No way, I could _never_ be—“ 

Someone knocked on his front door and their stupid bickering was put on pause. Lorcan frowned as he looked over his shoulder, “I’ll get that. You,” he pointed at her, “stay right there.” 

Elide smiled and stretched her arms above her head, sighing softly. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried herself deeper into the duvets and pillows. 

She heard Lorcan open the door and hushed voices began to speak. She figured it was a delivery person or maybe his landlord. 

Elide attempted to fall back asleep, but without Lorcan next to her, any effort was futile. Five minutes later, he hadn’t returned to her and Elide was curious. 

She slipped out of bed, smoothing her hair back. Elide padded through the silent apartment to Lorcan’s front door. 

The moment she turned into the hallway, her whole world shattered at her feet. 

There was Lorcan. And Maeve. His hands were on her slim waist and she had her fingers tangled in his hair. They kissed like it was second nature, and Elide supposed it was. 

She must’ve made some noise, some pathetic little gasp, because Maeve pulled away and flashed Elide a smug grin over Lorcan’s shoulder. The elegant, lean woman hardly had to lift onto her tiptoes. “Oh, Elide. I didn’t know _you_ would be here.” 

Lorcan spun, his eyes wide, “Princess.” 

“Oh, don’t mind me, please,” Elide said, trying to stop the tears in her eyes. “I just… crashed here after the party last night.” She let out a strangled laugh, waving her hands, “It’s really, _really_ nothing.” 

Maeve smirked and Elide couldn’t stand it anymore, so before Lorcan could say one more thing, maybe even thank her, Elide walked into his room again to pull on the leggings she had forgotten last week. 

As she gathered her things, Lorcan ran in, his eyes wild, “El, please, don’t leave. I can ex- I want to explain, please.” 

“Oh my gods, Lorcan, don’t worry,” Elide said, laughing a hollow laugh. Pain echoed in her chest and it hurt to swallow, “It’s fine. I, um, I guess I just caught feelings, yeah? It’s not your fault at all. I just- have fun with… her.” 

She pushed Lorcan out of the way and left quickly, ignoring the triumphant gleam in Maeve’s eyes. In the elevator, she dug her phone out and called Aelin. The tears spilled down her cheeks when Rowan picked up, his voice scratchy with sleep, _“Ellie, it’s Ro. Ae’s still asleep.”_

“Um, that’s- that’s fine. I just need someone to pick me up,” she tried not to let him hear her crying. “I’m at Lorcan’s.” 

He paused, speaking away from the speaker as Aelin’s sleepy voice was heard, muffled. _“I’ll be there in five.”_

Elide hung up and put her phone in her bag. She let her head fall back against the elevator wall and cried softly, cursing herself for her stupidity. 

She should’ve never told him she would do it. She should’ve told him to find another person, to find another way to make Maeve jealous. 

When she got outside, the air was bitingly cold and nipped at her face. Elide tucked her chin into her chest, trying to conserve whatever heat she could. 

As she waited, nobody came after her. Lorcan certainly didn’t and Elide’s mind was attacked with flashing images of him in bed with Maeve. She cringed, closing her eyes against them. 

Soon enough, Rowan pulled up in front of her and reached across the seat to open the passenger door for her, “Hey, Ellie. Hop in, it’s freezing.” Elide mutely climbed into his truck and pulled the door shut. “What happened?” 

“Um, M-Maeve came by and… guess we don’t need to fake it anymore,” she said, shrugging her shoulder up. “Can you drop me off at home, please? I don’t really want to see anyone.” 

Rowan nodded as he pulled away from the curb, his face set in a stoney frown, “Of course.” He didn’t make a single comment about the unceasing stream of tears down her cheeks. Elide looked down at her lap, sniffling slightly. 

“Why did I say yes, Ro. Why did I tell him I’d do it?” 

He sighed deeply, shaking his head, “I don’t think I need to tell you why, El.” 

“Yeah,” Elide whispered. “I know.” 

Elide moved through the motions of getting ready for bed. She was numb as she filled her kettle and placed it on the stove. 

She got her favourite mug down and scooped chamomile tea into her metal tea strainer-ball thing. Elide dropped it into the mug and waited for the water to boil. 

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. For the entire day, she had ignored her phone. Lorcan had tried calling her. Aelin, Rowan, Vaughan, and Fenrys, too.

Nehemia had dropped by during her lunch break to bring her food and even braided her hair back. She’d left after a kiss on the forehead and a promise for breakfast the next day. 

The kettle boiled just as someone knocked on the door. “One second,” she called out, her voice hoarse. Elide poured the water in and put the kettle off to the side. 

Elide walked over to the door and didn’t bother checking through the peephole before she opened it. The moment she saw who was standing there, Elide regretted not looking. “Lorcan, you don’t need to say sorry or explain,” she said, her voice hoarse. “I just- I can’t see you for a while. I need space to stop–” 

“Princess,” he breathed, shaking his head. “Please. I didn’t kiss her. She kissed _me_ , I- please. I don’t want to be with Mae- with her.” 

Tears sprung in her eyes and Elide threw her hands up, “I can’t keep track, Lorcan! You don’t want to be with Maeve, you’re in a fake relationship with me, you–” she was cut off by Lorcan’s lips on hers. 

“None of it was fake, Elide,” he whispered, his words murmured against her lips. He cupped her face like she was precious, like she would disappear right before him. He kissed her harder, deeper, “Not a single fucking second was _fake_ for me.” Lorcan pulled away, his eyes desperately searching hers in fear. “Was it fake for you?” 

Elide swallowed, her hands lifting to grip the front of his shirt. She shook her head, the tips of their noses brushing together, “Gods, no. None of it.” 

He smiled then, pulling her closer to kiss her again, “Good, ‘cause I’m kinda in love with you.” Her breath hitched in her throat and Elide had to pull back, her eyes wide. Lorcan laughed softly at her stupefied expression and tugged at the end of her braid, “Can I come in now?” 

She nodded dumbly and blinked slowly, “Yeah- you- you’re in love with me?” Elide stepped back to let him in. Lorcan was still wearing a smile as he closed the door behind them. 

“Yeah.” He stepped closer to her, uneasily sliding an arm around her waist. Elide rested her hands on his chest, fiddling with the worn collar of his t-shirt. Lorcan gripped her chin and tilted it up, “Is that ok?” 

“That you’re in love with me?” she asked, smirking up at him with her eyebrow arched in challenge.

“Well,” Lorcan drawled, kissing her cheek softly, “kinda.” 

Elide laughed, hitting his chest with her fist, “You’re such a prick!” She gripped his collar and pulled him down to kiss him again, “You’re so lucky I’m in love with you.” 

Without any effort on her part, Lorcan gripped the backs of her thighs and picked her up. Her legs locked around his waist like second nature. “You’re in love with me?” 

“Yeah, well,” Elide whispered, running her hands up his shoulders. She slid her fingers into his hair, kissing him deeply when he smiled, just to taste his joy, “Kinda.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to post chapter nine tonight but ive just wrapped up a rather long chapter and wanted a lil break :) hope you enjoyed !


End file.
